


After Graduation

by Ashpelt



Series: Professor Hamada [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, after graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashpelt/pseuds/Ashpelt
Summary: "Ooh! Are we going to figure out a cool name for us?" Fred asked, bouncing in his seat. "Because I vote for Fred's Angels!""We aren't-" Tadashi started, paused then asked. "Why Fred's Angels? I thought you said I was the group's leader?""Yeah but I'm like the group's Sugar Daddy-" Fred answered.Wasabi Silenced him. "Just. Just no. Continue Tada- uh, I mean Chief."





	After Graduation

True to his word, Tadashi had a meeting called with the entire group- Honey even participating via the magical mirror that Fred insisted they all have. "Right. So I called you all here to-"

"Ooh! Are we going to figure out a cool name for us?" Fred asked, bouncing in his seat. "Because I vote for Fred's Angels!"

"We aren't-" Tadashi started, paused then asked. "Why Fred's Angels? I thought you said I was the group's leader?"

"Yeah but I'm like the group's Sugar Daddy-" Fred answered.

Wasabi Silenced him. "Just. Just no. Continue Tada- uh, I mean Chief."

"Anyways. I called you all here because Hiro doesn't know what to do after graduation." The aspiring Healer said. "And I wondered if you had any ideas."

"Oh, the age restriction!" Honey gasped, "But I thought that it wouldn't matter with the Trace gone!"

Wasabi shook his head, "No. I read up on having an underage student's Trace removed. It lets him do magic outside of school, open his own bank account, pursue an Apparation license and even rent an apartment but employers and those whom offer further education have a right to enforce an age requirement." At the Look Tadashi aimed at the rune enthusiast, he added, "I thought Hiro already had a plan since you two never said anything."

"You did buy the book Callaghan recommended when early graduation for Hiro came up." Gogo said unsympathetically to Tadashi. "Given your overprotectiveness, I just assumed you read from cover to cover."

"Am I the only one who was surprised by this?" Tadashi asked incredulously, adding at his friend's silent flailing. "Except for Fred."

"Yes." Gogo answered bluntly. "Tough. Now lets figure out Hiro's problem."

Honey was the first to offer an idea, "Well, I'm sure we'd all be more then happy to have you spend time with us after you learn to apparate. I could show you around Brazil! We'd have so much fun!"

"You can always see if you can be an assistant for our former professors." Gogo shrugged.

"Or pursue you Muggle education." Wasabi pointed out. "I know Miss Cass made sure you two kept up but you could actually attend High School to get the full experience. Maybe even College."

Tadashi snapped then pointed, "That could work- I know you like muggle tech and you would have more opportunities to learn about it if you went to a muggle school."

"Or you could become a wanderer!" Fred cried, the silencing spell wearing off. "Ya know, travel the world with only a backpack and you wand."

"Hey!" Tadashi disagreed. "It's too dangerous for him to do that! Do you know what kind of people are out there!?"

The blond wave the concern off, "Mini-Hamada can handle it. He won the Graduating Class Dueling Tournament, didn't he? Along with having the best over all grade in Defense since he was like _eight_. Kid can defend himself from anything he runs into out in the big blue."

"Snacks?" Aunt Cass offered, levitating a bowl of white powdered doughnut holes onto the table. "Hiro, no traveling around the world alone until your at least seventeen sweetie. Also, you can always work with me at the shop- you'd be the most adorable little helper. Have fun."

He flushed red, ducking to grab a doughnut hole and shoving it into his mouth. Fred huffed, "Well, there goes my idea. How about-"

"Guys." Hiro finally interrupted, offering a smile that he wiped when Wasabi mimed him having something on his face. "I appreciate the help but it's fine. I'll figure it out."

"Hi-" Honey Lemon started before a chiming started, ending when she dismissed the alarm with a wave of her wand. She winced. "That's the end of my lunch break, I have to go. I'm sorry. But I'm sure everything will work out how it's suppose to Hiro, you just have to stay positive." She said, the sighed as she said the Fred-given password to deactivate the connection. " _'With the Sweetness of Honey and the Soury Spunk of Lemon, I Bid You Adieu.'_ "

Fred let out a muted exclamation, pointing at Tadashi. "We need to change our password for our mirror connection, Chief."

"Well, I wish you luck." Wasabi said, standing up and drawing his wand. "But I have a portkey to catch. Hiro, listen to Honey." The eighteen year old told him, wand rising and he took a step forwards before disappearing in a crack! of Apparation.

"So!" Hiro said before his brother could restart the previous conversation. "What do you have in mind for Tadashi's new password?" The blond immediately pounced the elder Hamada and Hiro settled back to eat doughnut holes and enjoy the show.

"Talk to Callaghan." Gogo commanded in an undertone as she leaned to grab her own handful before sitting back and relaxing as they watched Tadashi try to fend of the enthusiastic blond.

It was as good as an idea as any, which was probably why Hiro didn't put up that much of a fight the next day when Gogo dragged him to the Academy after they saw Tadashi off to Boston. Fred had arrived with them but had departed once they entered the main building, drifting off to likely crash some of his former professors' classes, which meant that Gogo was the only one with him when Professor Callaghan bid him to enter his room.

"Don't tell me you're missing my class already." The Runes Professor said with a bit of amusement as they each sat at one of the front desks- Hiro actually snagging his desk. "All my other graduates couldn't be happier when they finally left that they'd never stepped a single foot onto campus until one of the Reunions." A beat where he remained studiously silent and Gogo glared at him before the professor added, "What can I help you with? Mr. Hamada, Ms. Tomago?"

Gogo held her glare for another beat before deciding to answer, "Career Paths and Further Education have age requirements. Hiro doesn't know what to do since he doesn't meet those requirements."

"Hm." Callaghan hummed, eying the younger teen who only hunched under the attention. "Mr. Hamada, this problem is only present because you seem to be unaware of one fact. Do you recall the slip you were given that will allow you to attend Apparation Classes?" The man waited until he got a nod before continuing, "Well that same slip will allow you to pursue Career Paths and Further Education so long as you have it with you when you apply for such. I would, however, recommend that you remain close to home for another year or two simply because your age can make finding housing difficult."

"Wasabi didn't mention that." Gogo said, standing and pulling him from his seat.

"Mr. Ginger was likely not aware as it's only a recent addition- not even ten years old. My own daughter was an early graduate and had face difficulties on what to do next, we decided to pursue the topic so future early graduates wouldn't have the same problem." The professor answered, making them pause at the door. "I apologize for not thinking to mention it Mr. Hamada. I had thought your brother was aware as he knew about Abigail's situation."

Hiro offered a smile, "It probably just slipped his mind with exams, graduation and everything." Internally, he was waiting until it was time to call his brother to chew him out over making Hiro freak out over apparently nothing.


End file.
